Path of love
by kallou
Summary: Why are these guys great together? Because they all lack something the other has. Gothic girl who lacks emotions afraid of her own powers. The boy who lacks people skills. The alien who trust all. The Cybrog who all about tech, and the beast who shows off


Hi been a long time and thought it would be good to do a new story it a Teentitan/Youngjustice cross over but mosty with the TTs. R&R

In a class there stood a teacher reading over the notes, they sighed. "You guys are a bunch of idiots. You don't want to change your ways a bit to learn something new. Yet you want to pass all of your classes." They look up from the clipboard. "Robin, you want to be a solo hero like Batman, yet that is your biggest weakness. In a fight with others who trying to help you, you'll do what you want and get in the way, or in danger others. Starfire, you trust everyone and try to do the right thing and your cooking scares the other students. You go on who is doing what instead of trying to think about what you should be doing, even not controlling your temper at times."

Another sigh was release. "Beast Boy, you annoy everyone, you try to show off and instead of winning a fight you end up losing it. Raven, you don't do anything which causes you to lose. Cyborg you rely too much on your gear and tech that you work on it too much and not enough time on your human parts. This is why you five will be thrown together into a team. There will be a test to see if you learn anything, if you do you'll pass and graduate the school, if you don't well see you next year." They smirk the two canine teeth pointing out from their lips.

They left the room, here in the school of justice is where heroes are born. Those who go to the school grow in many forms. Graduate as a hero.

"Superman doesn't have a team and neither does Batman. Why should I have a team?" He said throwing in hands up.

"Teacher has said it is because of that. That is your weakness." The alien said as she floated next to him. "I am Starfire." she said with a grin.

"Dude I've won fights before." The green one known as Beast Boy said. Hitting his fist into his other hand.

"Yeah but how many out of all of them." Cyborg said. Raising a brow.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Well um three out of 50 maybe...or more...hehe"

Raven stood in the dark, not saying a word. She was happy with herself just being out of their conversation.

When the loudspeaker came on all of their attention went looking for where it was coming from. "Okay class, let's see what you can do." The doors lock, spikes came out of the floor in one area, a giant ball with a saw in the middle of it spinning at high speeds came rolling towards them. Small guns poke out of the walls and started to shoot them. "Let's see if you can get out of this."

Robin jump out of the way dodging all of the lasers the guns were shooting at him. Looking for a way out. Beast Boy turn into a bird and took off flying almost being hit by a few of the guns that shot at them. Starfire try to dodge the giant ball of blade as it follow her. Cyborg trying to get out from the floor that the spikes came up from. Raven using her power to leave the room.

The teacher frown. "Damn it not what I was talking about." At the end of the training, the door open. Beast Boy being drag by Cyborg who was pulling him by his leg. The orange alien floating out missing her shoe with some cuts. Robin who had half his cap burnt off stomping out. Cyborg had those black spots and a few cracks in his artificial limbs. They stop when they all saw Raven standing there looking at them. Nothing wrong with her. "Dude how didn't you get hurt!" The green one cried. Up in her face. She took a step back.

"Yes how did you not get the kicking of your butts." Starfire look around the grey skin tone girl. Cyborg shook his head. "It because she left right before anything happen."

"Yeah she left us behind without even bothering to use her powers to help us out." Robin cross his arms.

"That is true, but would any of you had ask me to help you in the first place?" When she didn't get no answer she left them.

The next time they were together they were at lunch. Raven was drinking tea by herself away from everyone. Beast Boy came up slamming his tray of tofu food onto the table. "Hey Rav!" He sat down. "Go away."

He smile. "How you been?"

"Leave."

"Are you ready for our next test?"

"Fine I'll leave."

"Friends! I am here for the lunch." The very cheery green eyed girl came flying to the table sitting down and placing her bowl of purple teticles and pink slim. "Would anyone like to try my Gor-noft?" She then pull out of nowhere a smaller bowl of orange with blue spots jello like food. "Or my Niftrain algort."

"Huh...dude? Is any of that meat? Cause I don't eat meat." He wasn't sure if it was even from this world.

"..." She sat there being ignored.

"Hey Cy! Come on over." As if he could reach all the way over to the other side, he had drag him over to the table.

"What." The cyborg look at their food. "That not real food this is." His tray pile up of stack and ribs.

"Dude! I am most of those animals! How can you eat that."

"Like this." He took bite of one of his hamburgers.

"I am from Tamaran, there my food is of both plants and animals and keptiue."

Both boys look over at her. "Okaayy." The half robot half human said.

"Oh fellow teammate! Please join us of the sharing of lunch!" Starfire wave over the boy wonder. He was trying to walk by them but the girl got up and fetched him.

"I was sitting here alone by myself for a reason." Raven said.

"Hey Rob! Want some of my tofu!" He held it over.

"No."

"BB he doesn't eat fake food. He wants real stuff like what I eat."

"No."

"Would Robin like some of mine?" She held the bowl up to his face."

He yank off one of the tectkles that held his face. "NO. I am not hungry!" He sat there being forced to stay around.

After a while of chatting Beast Boy spoke up. "Hey Rav how come you haven't said anything since I got here?" He scratched his head.

"I've said plenty." She said monotonously.

"Well if it isn't my favorite victims." The teacher stood there behind them. Their arms crossed.

They all froze. "I got a mission for you. Some extra credit. I need you to go find this person. Their name is Wally West." But he pretty fast. Try to keep up with him." The teacher handed them a picture and left. But before leaving, they said one more thing. "If you don't do it or can't get him here then your grade will go down."

In the town somewhere.  
>"Dude pretty fast was a understatement!"<p>

"Oh can't catch me, to slow. Want me to skip? Maybe that will be slow enough to get me." The boy dress in the yellow and red outfit sped past them. Running circles around them.

Robin growl and threw his ice grenade at the ground. Making him slide across. Starfire trying to keep up with him. She almost had him but when he had slid on the ice he had dodged her.

Cyborg use his canon to try hit the ground to make a hole for him to trip in. Beast Boy had fell in trying to show off his speed as a cheetah.

Raven stood in the dark ally.

"You know I have a name rather then, him and dude. I'm Kid flash." He sped around taking Robin's belt and throwing it.

"Hey!" He went running after it.

Starfire saw what had happened and saw it had landed on a roof. "I'll help you fellow Robin."

Cyborg was trying to help the little green dude out when Kid flash came by and push him in. "Wow some team work. So far you two are the only ones helping out." He saluted them and went running stopping in his tracks and appearing in front of raven. "Hello there, my name is Kid flash want an autograph?"

"No."

"You sure? I'm pretty poplur with the ladies, but out of all of them I'll pick you to give you one." He had his hand on the wall as he leaned against it." Checking out his nails.

"I said no."

He frown fine. He heard the others coming. "Well gotta go." He turn around taking one step he was lift off the ground inside a black bubble. "What...the..." He stop and put his hands onto the walls. "What is this."

Robin came in "Now get-..."

Raven had her hand up as if being a waitress holding up Kid flash in her psychic bubble.

The others came and just stood there before Cyborg shrug. "Guess it's done."

They delivered him to their teacher. Telling them to leave they did. "So did they work as a team?"

The boy smile as he leaned back in the chair his feet up on their desk and a bag of chips in his hand. "Well the robo and the short one try to."

"Well that some improvement."

"After he show off infront of the girls, and when the robo shot a hole in the ground to stop me and got him instead."

"I take that back."

"Then the cutie in purple flying around kept trying to help everyone from the tree that fell down to chasing after bird boy and his belt."

"What."

"Yeah he lost his belt so he went after it and she fallow."

The teacher smack their forehead. "And?"

"The gothic gal turn me down."

"Not what I was talking about."

"She use her power to keep me from running. Didn't help anyone of them."

"Thanks this will be taken in for future test." They sighed. "I'll see you again." He stood up and smile before waving and was out of the room. The bag from the chips just now floating down.**  
><strong>


End file.
